


Pinnochio

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, medieval sex dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur discovers an unusual object in Merlin's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinnochio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 3 of the Summerpornathon, Challenge 1: Sex Toys.

"I trust you have a good explanation for this," Arthur said calmly. Merlin looked from the precarious tower of books in his arms to Arthur, half-stumbled, and dropped the books with a squawk. Arthur was holding up a carved wooden arm from the bed, letting the wrist dangle limply as he waved it at Merlin.

Merlin aborted a move towards the fallen books and flinched guiltily, feeling heat rush to his ears. "I do?" he said, the rising pitch of his voice giving his words an unwanted questioning note as Arthur let the arm drop and looked over the life-sized puppet in Merlin's bed. "I do," he affirmed, then winced again as Arthur lifted the blanket and peered curiously underneath. "I don't!" he blurted out. "I can explain, but I didn't make this!"

Arthur stared very hard at what he found under the blanket, eyebrows rising. "No? Pity. That's some well-formed wood my double is sporting down there. Surprisingly life-like. I thought we had finally discovered an actual talent you possess."

"I, uh," Merlin dropped to his knees and started gathering up the scattered books in favour of meeting Arthur's too-amused gaze, "the wood-carver that Gwaine, uh, liberated it from was making it to specifications provided by someone who sounded a lot like Morgana, from his description." Arthur's instant grimace made him hurry on, "Gaius and I haven't found any sign of magical tampering. I think she hasn't had the chance to get to it yet. Gaius wanted me to look through these books to see what she might have wanted with the puppet."

He chanced a peek up as he straightened the stack of books and got up, dusting off his knees. Arthur remained seated on the edge of the bed, still frowning, but there was something increasingly gleeful about the cast of his face as he turned the carved head from side to side, examining its features. He twirled a lock of fine golden hair about his finger. Merlin still wasn't sure if it was real human hair, but he knew how soft the threads felt.

"So what is it doing in your bed?" asked Arthur brightly, fixing him with a very direct look.

Merlin set down the books very carefully on his small work-table. "I felt bad leaving it lying about on the floor."

"Right, and why isn't it wearing anything?" Arthur lifted one wooden arm, then another, then crossed them at the wrist on the pillow over the puppet's head with one hand, as though pinning them. Merlin swallowed hard.

"It's, it's just a puppet."

Arthur flipped down the blanket with his free hand and Merlin choked a little. "One that you felt bad leaving on the floor."

"I wouldn't-, I wasn't thinking-, Arthur!" he squeaked and raised his hands helplessly as Arthur slid his broad palms over the puppet's graceful curving thighs, easing them apart. He might well have burst into flame, the way his face felt.

"You didn't think about doing this?" Arthur murmured, eyes still fixed on Merlin as he bent low and brushed his lips over the puppet's strong jaw, traced around a hard nub on its chest with his thumb.

"I..." Merlin approached the bed, irresistibly drawn as his breaths drew shorter.

"You didn't consider trying, say, something like this?" With the same quick ease that he used to mount his horse, Arthur straddled the puppet and pulled its left leg up, hooking it around his waist. Merlin shuddered and closed his eyes briefly, then sat down beside Arthur as he gently rolled his hips against the puppet's.

"Arthur," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Arthur eased off the puppet and took Merlin's hand, wrapping it around the smooth wooden phallus and then placing his hand over Merlin's, gently guiding it up and down the warming shaft. He radiated heat all along Merlin's side. "You didn't want to do this?"

When had they come so close? Merlin turned his face to speak, and whispered his answer into Arthur's ear, the fine golden threads around his ear tickling his lips.

"Not without you."

Arthur laughed, and pulled Merlin in the rest of the way to join him on top of the puppet, and then Merlin grunted. "Ow. That thing is hard."

"Something for you to look into after you figure out what Morgana wanted this for," Arthur said, with all the breezy lack of concern of someone who only has to give the orders.


End file.
